


Love Confusion on the court

by treerose61



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ooishi hurt his wrist, Eiji has felt kinda lost without him. These days they seem to be spending more time together outside of tennis, and eiji feels kinda weird around Ooishi. So when he returns to the court, eiji starts to realize more things about Ooishi and starts to feel really self conscious.  How will this effect their tennis and what about their relationship.<br/>Short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confusion on the court

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this will be short because I can never keep a long one going. Please review and I'll think about writing longer ones.

Eiji was lost. Not like lost in the woods or at the mall kinda lost, but like the kind where you don't know what to do. Ooishi had been off the team for a while now and Eiji really wanted the comfort of knowing Ooishi would be there.


End file.
